thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sign
Ro Ro sees his love for Jamal is coming to a close; Bitch Puddin' and Ace cause trouble for Ro Ro and Jamal. Plot Ro Ro is in his room watching OutTube on his portal T.V. with Froyo, petting and talking to him about his situation with Jamal. "Froyo, I think that Jamal is really just becoming a complete ass," Ro Ro says, "I mean, he's like that normally, but he's getting worse and worse. He's just a fucking bitch and he's beating me just because he doesn't like what I do, I mean it's not his job to discipline me because he thinks he can. He's not my mother or my father, they're fucking dead." Ace, as a dove flying outside of Ro Ro's window, flies back to his room's window to tell Bitch Puddin' and Mace about Ro Ro's conversation with Froyo. "So, Ro Ro's really considering giving up that Mexican-Jordanian asshole Jamal." Ace says. "Really?" Bitch Puddin' exclaims. "This is wonderful, we'll finally be rid of him, and we'll be able to turn Jordan into a big ass country-sized mall." Mace exclaims joyfully. "Why Jordan?" Anaya asks, sneaking up on the trio. "Anaya, what the hell are you doing here?" Ace asks. "Cracker I live here." Anaya says, questioning Ace's intelligence. "Well, you see Anaya, the rest of Jamal's important family live in Jordan and we plan to bulldoze and kill those fuckers and make a Kahn super mall." Mace says. "Right after we kill Jamal, though." Bitch Puddin' adds. "You guys are evil little fuckers aren't you." Anaya says, to which Mace says, "Hey, don't you use that kind of language in here," and Bitch Puddin' adds, "Yeah, bougie bitch." Annoyed, Anaya continues to walk downstairs to get her breakfast. "So, since Jamal will be dead, we can scratch his portion of the mall off, because, I mean he wears the same clothes everyday and that's not something to sell." Ace continues. Anaya passes Ro Ro's room and overhears his conversation with Froyo and goes down to tell Nya. In the kitchen, Nya is making breakfast for everyone when Anaya gets downstairs. "Auntie Nya! Ro Ro's thinking about giving up Jamal!" Anaya exclaims. "It's weird how you addressed me as 'Auntie Nya' but didn't say shit for Ro Ro, who's your grandfather." Nya says. Back in Ro Ro's room, Ro Ro is finishing his conversation with Froyo. "He's just beat me so much Froyo. I'm not sure what to do anymore. I guess I should visit him today and see what happens." Ro Ro says and gets up to go to tell Ice to tell everyone he's gone and he goes through a portal to Jamal's house. Mace, Ace and Bitch Puddin' are still planning the super mall and decide to clarify and see if Ro Ro is giving up Jamal and go to his room and see he's not there. "Where the hell is he? Usually when he's in thoughts about Jamal he doesn't leave his room." Ace says. Ice comes out of his room and hears them ask about Ro Ro. "Oh, he went to Jamal's house to see if he should give him up or not." Ice says. Bitch Puddin' and Ace get angry looks on their faces as they look at each other and rush out the palace. At Jamal's house, Jasmin is playing on the computer and Eli is in his room as Jamal and Ro Ro discuss their summer homework. "Come on Jamal, are you gonna do your summer homework or not? You need to stop procrastinating." Ro Ro complains. "I'm not procrastinating, I'm gonna get to it, okay." Jamal says. "N---a, you asked me to help you with your homework, not pay attention." Ro Ro says. Bitch Puddin' and Ace appear invisible and intangible in Jamal's house and seek to cause trouble for the two. "So what are we gonna do?" Bitch Puddin' asks. "We're gonna cause a little bad luck." Ace says. Elijah comes out of his room and starts talking to Jamal as Ro Ro attempts to explain his homework. "Come on Jamal!" Ro Ro exclaims and he tries to push Jamal out of the chair. Jamal grabs onto the glass table and Ace sees this as an advantage. Ace casts a spell that makes the glass fragile and when Ro Ro pushes Jamal out of the chair Jamal's foot shoots upward at the glass and shatters it. "Oh my Kahn..." Ro Ro says, horrified. "If anybody asks, I went blind and deaf." Eli says and goes to his room and closes the door. "I'm playing a game." Jasmin says and turns around to the computer screen. Jamal starts to clean the glass up and tells Ro Ro, "You could help you know." Ro Ro is in complete and utter shock as he helps Jamal pick up the glass. "So what are we gonna tell grandma?" Jasmin asks Jamal. "They live with their grandmother?" Bitch Puddin' asks Ace. "Yeah, she's just ''never ''home," to which Bitch Puddin' replies, "Uh oh." Jamal shrugs his shoulders to Jasmin's question and Jasmin asks if glass is recyclable. "Lets just clean this up before she gets back." Jamal says. As Jasmin gets up, she looks out the window and their grandmother's truck pulls up in front of the house. "Too late." Jasmin says. Ro Ro's heart rate increases along with his acidic pressure. "I feel like if she snaps at my brother I'm gonna snap at her ass." Bitch Puddin' tells Ace. Jasmin runs outside to try and distract and stall their grandmother while Jamal and Ro Ro attempt to finish cleaning up. Jasmin winds up telling their grandmother what happened and she storms in angry. "Your ass is barred from my house, forever!" she yells at Ro Ro, whose heart drops. Ace is shocked and attempts to hold back Bitch Puddin' from the situation. "You can never come back without me being here and neither can any other n---a, Jamal." she continues. "Okay, this bitch is about to get her motherfucking neck snapped, Ace." Bitch Puddin' says angrily. Jamal's grandmother tell them to take the glass out to the recycling bin in the alley and yells at their aunt for not knowing what they did. "Where the hell did she come from?" Bitch Puddin' exclaims. "She lives here too, she just never comes out her room and usually grunts around the house." Ace answers. Ro Ro and Jamal take the pieces out and when they come back his grandmother orders Ro Ro to sweep all the glass up and wipe down the other tables and the other glass table and tells Jamal to mop afterwards. Appalled, Bitch Puddin' says, "Who the fuck does this bitch think she is? What Kahn works?" Jasmin and a horrified Ro Ro sit on the couch and Jasmin asks him how he feels about the situation. "I, I don't even know." Ro Ro answers. Feeling guilty, Ro Ro goes home through a portal and Bitch Puddin' and Ace rush home. Ro Ro locks himself in his room and is rarely heard from. On his birthday a week later, Ro Ro finally comes out of his room and talks to Bitch Puddin' who expresses his feelings about Jamal's grandmother's decisions and parenting. "If that fat bitch is supposed to have custody of that Mexican-Jordanian bastard that you like, then she should know how to discipline him." Bitch Puddin' says. "That's true, I mean, when I told her how many times he's beaten me, she always just told him 'Stop Jamal'." Ro Ro replies. "Exactly, yet when you break a table, which you didn't do because it wasn't your foot, you get barred from the house. That bitch has no parenting skills whatsoever." Bitch Puddin' says. The Kahns celebrate Ro Ro and Deon and Eriq's birthdays and Ro Ro isn't as enthusiastic as they are due to the previous week. Later that night, Ro Ro's situation gets even worse when he texts Jamal, who tells him, "At 12:00, I don't know you anymore." Ro Ro is only able to cry himself to sleep as Jamal hadn't even said "Happy birthday" to him. Short: Outworld News (News Report 4) "Hi, it's Iyana Kahn here with your Outworld news report for the week of September 5th through the 9th. Yesterday was my grandfather Emperor Ro Ro's birthday today and he wasn't in the mood for it because last week, a bitch barred him from her house because he, I mean Jamal, broke her table that she had for over 30 years. I mean Kahn damn, if a table breaks then you buy another one, but those are those poor families that complain like that. My thing is, is that Ro Ro's the emperor and he could've sentenced that bitch to death, but he said he didn't to show Jamal he's not as heartless as he is. I should also note that Jamal's ignorant ass, who I'm very disappointed in, told Ro Ro that he would forget him at 12:00 A.M. That was such a bitch move, but I'm here with my uncle Bitch Puddin' to shed some light on the subject of Ro Ro getting barred from Jamal's house." Bitch Puddin': "Thanks Iyana. Yes, that fat ass bitch barred my brother from her house because ''her ''grandson's foot broke her table that she's had for over 30 years. Then she had my brother, a Kahn, clean her tables and sweep the floor. We have maids in the palace for a reason. As a matter of fact, we don't even have maids in all honesty, we use our magic to instantly clean the house. I wish the hell I would physically get a broom and sweep. She has me fucked more than Big Bo Bo in prison." "Yes, that is something, that was a stupid move." Bitch Puddin': "But you know what really gets me Iyana, is the fact that Ro Ro told her all the times that Jamal abused and hit and marked him and all Jamal got was a 'Stop Jamal', while when Ro Ro breaks her table, he gets barred from the house. What kind of fairness is that?" "That's not fair at all. What type of parenting skills does she have because if she would've beat Jamal's ass like it should've been beaten then he wouldn't be the way he is today. Parents and all you fuckers you have custody of these kids, just because they're a different race than you doesn't mean you're not still your race and can't beat their ass like they're your race." Bitch Puddin': "That's what I'm saying. Then she'll be wondering why I killed her grandson. Who's fault is that that he grew up to be a Mexican-Jordanian-Black terrorist that's gon get his ass beat in high school by some people that don't know him and definitely won't be scared of him." "Exactly. Well, that's all the time we have for today. See you next time at Outworld News!" Trivia *This episode spans two months after the season's first episode, coming from June 26 (Jamal's birthday) to the last week of August and Ro Ro's birthday. *Ro Ro, Deon and Eriq's birthdays are September 5. *What Jamal said to Ro Ro on his birthday shows his heartless personality.